Castlevania: Serenade of Discord
by Misrere
Summary: The need for a belmont has risen again after the supposed success of Soma defeating the Chaos realm only proved to be a failure...
1. Prologue: Beginning of Chaos

_It has been a few years since the defeat of Chaos with the young man.  It was impressive, to learn that a mortal had the same dark powers as the Count, and that he even had the will to defeat the chaos, fighting…in a way…himself.  It was part of the plan, of course, the most dangerous part, but did the result even have the chance of being the most hopeful one?_

_Hardly.__  But the result was what exactly needed to be done to once again defeat Dracula…even if it had to be inside of that boy.  The plan was a success._

_And__ the castle…hopefully, would be locked away forever.  _

_Of course…forever is a long time…_

_This must be the reason I was thinking back on that particular battle…which leads to another…important question._

_…Why I am awake again…is there still someone trying to bring back my father?_

_The candles flicker as I forced open the stone coffin. I frowned.  The castle was locked away inside the eclipse as it should be._

_But__ what caused me to awaken?  What was wrong?_

_Did I succeed in destroying my father once again…or had I miscalculated…for there was only one reason why I could be awake…_

**

            It felt as if he was waiting for something.  The feeling of waiting was something he didn't enjoy…what was he waiting for anyways?

            Soma Cruz looked out on to the moonlight as he silently remembered that day two years ago.   It seemed so surreal…as if nothing happened.  Then again…he didn't want to believe it did.  After something like that…and worse.

            The whole shitfest of that eclipse left him a souvenir.

            "Soma-kun…you're doing it again." 

            He spun around only to see his friend standing at the door way, in her hands a platter with dinner she made just for them.  He couldn't help but smile faintly.  Mina had always taken care of him, even when she herself was in danger.  It was surprising that he didn't tell her how much he appreciated…or cared for her presence, but it was perhaps how shy she could be around him that made his nerve…or courage…vanish.

            "Thanks." He carefully took the platter.  Sitting down he almost began to eat his meal when he remembered the statement she had made, "What do you mean I'm doing it again?  What am I doing…again?" _Oh yes…real smooth Mr. Cruz…_

"You keep staring out the window as if you're expecting something…and you always have this creepy look in your eyes…like…when you were…_him._"

            Soma flinched.  He sighed, "Maybe it's the fact he is still inside of me…sleeping."  He couldn't help but have a cold edge in his voice.  He was first relieved to figure out that the spirit inside of him was sleeping…no longer evil, and most of all…that it was all over.  But that didn't stop the annoyance of having to be…reprimanded for whenever that little spirit reminisced.  "Maybe it's the fact the whole ordeal affected me…I told you that already Mina!"

            Mina stepped back and looked to the side, "Gomen nasai…I know…"  A look of pain crossed her face.  It was a soft look, but it was there.

            _She didn't mean to offend me…god…I'm such an ass… "No Mina…I'm sorry…I know you didn't mean anything by it." Moving the platter gently aside, he stood, slightly brushing his unusually white hair away from his face.   Walking over to her, he, hesitantly, placed one arm around her, pulling her closer to him, "I know you're worried…but I'm fine."  He forced a smile, it had been easier for him to smile, knowing his faith in friendship grew after the battle with Chaos, yet he still had problems faking one._

            Mina looked up at him and didn't notice the force behind the smile and soon that look went from her face and a bright smile quickly replaced it, "I was only worried in any case." She moved back again but this, more gracefully, not as if she startled or scared.  She sat down on the carpet was his platter was and looked up to him, "Aren't you going to eat?  You're still awfully skinny."  She giggled his coldness towards her forgotten.  

            Soma felt a real smile on his face, then it turned into a grin and he sat down next to her.  He didn't care so much for sitting on floor, just as long as he could sit on the floor next to the only person who truly mattered to him at that moment.

            He slowly lifted the cup of tea to his mouth.  His eyes were closed and he felt at peace.  He could hear Mina eating across from him, the bird singing the songs of the night.  There was someone chanting, but he didn't care for that.  _Someone must be praying at the shrine, he thought calmly…_

            Yet he could hear something pulsating…like a heart.  It rang louder…and louder…as loud as the heart of Chaos had been before it shattered into oblivion.  The liquid poured into his mouth…there was something…metallic, thick and…not hot…but warm about the tea-

            Soma immediately spat it out, his eyes wide with shock.  Red…everything was red…

            "Soma-kun?  Soma-kun what's wrong?"  The look of shock and terror upon her friend's face frightened her.  She looked as the cup in hand shattered.  The almost clear tea fled of its shattered shell, yet Soma looked at it as if it was poison.

            He couldn't breathe.  The pulsating sound was ringing more and more in his ear.  Red…everything was red…

            He could hear a familiar laugh echoing in the distance.  No wait…it was closer…closer…closer…Mina!

            "NO!  Get away from her!"  A metallic gleam appeared behind the innocent girl as Soma snapped his head up, his eyes wide with rage, anguish…and fear, "Leave us a lone!"

            "Soma-kun!  What's wrong with you?" Mina cringed back, the look in his eyes frightening her…only knowing that he can actually be scared made her horror multiply.

            **"It is time to wake from your slumber master…"**

            Soma screamed.  A pain shot through him as if something was pushing, crushing the inside of his very being.  He clenched his teeth, trying to fight it, "No…get away from her…get away from Mina…"

            Mina slowly went closer to him, a tear falling from her left eye, "Soma-kun…please…" she whispered, calmly, "What's wrong with you…?"

            _Arikado__…did you lie to me?  You told me…you told me that it was done!  I know you warned me that someone may try to bring that the Count…but…I thought it was over!  I THOUGHT IT WAS OVER!_

Soma gasped as he felt Mina touch, "No!  Get away from me!  Don't touch me!" He reeled away from her, backing into a corner.  

            "Demo…Soma-kun…why…why are you screaming at me…what's happening?  What is wrong!  Tell me!"

            "No…Mina stay back…I don't want to hurt you!  I don't want to hurt you!"

            The pulsating beat was louder, so excruciating now.  It added to his pain.  He wanted it to end…God…Death would be better than this!

            Speaking of such thing… **"Master it is time, your castle calls for you, so does the need for destruction of the humans…starting with her…"**

"No…No please…not her…anyone but her!  I beg of you!"  It appeared as if only Soma could see the grim reaper…his tattered shrouds covering only little of the skeleton frame.  And as if he was a twisted, distorted, dead version of Santa's little elf, here was Death's little helper, peering out off his leader's shoulder.

            **"But her time is now, dear Count.  And it is I who shall not do the deed…"**

Soma could feel a puddle of tears form on the ground as the salty droplets feel…like a stream, down his pale face, "No…please…don't make me do this…don't…" _What am I doing?…I am Soma!  No one else!  Dracula is just a spirit!  He is nothing!  But why…why am I talking to death as if…as if I was…him…just weaker…and why did I feel…NOTHING when he called me Count!  In fact…that's what I wanted…_

He screamed once more.  He fought the dark…no…the evil power within him.  However, this power was working against him, destroying whatever sense of identity was left in him, "Mina…Mina get out of here!  Go…escape Death while you still can!"

            "But Soma-kun…I don't want to leave you!" Mina crawled over to him.  She didn't sense Death anywhere around her and her thoughts were only on the welfare of her dear Soma.

            The beating…the pulsating sound he heard rocked the very core of his mind…he could feel blood run from his ears, "Don't worry about me, Mina…" He made a weak smile, "Just go…go where…you'll be safe…before…before…" Soma's eyes went wider as he felt his last sense of will leave him.  The beat soon became calm and so was the pain…but Soma grew deathly pale as felt the last of his identity vanish…

            _I am Soma…I am Soma…I am…I am…Drac-_

            All he could see was red…and before the warm darkness enveloped his numb mind…he heard a single scream.

            And it wasn't his…

Prologue:  Beginning of Chaos

Author Note:  I hope I got this down good…I researched so much into Castlevania Aria of Sorrow it's not even funny.  So…Soma and Alucard did not succeed…even though it appears confused and messed and more complicated than it should be, I didn't help but feel as if the game just…opened up to a sequel with Soma…however…this time we have a slight problem…R/R, flame, whatever…I'm sure I had failed thank you.  Oh and you can guess who made the last scream…


	2. Part one: Broken Memories

The cold room opened to the wind of the night.  The clothes lay scattered on the ground.  A broken frame was on the wall.  The bed was empty except for a few thin sheets and one single pillow.  The chair stood near the closet which was closed for what seemed to be an eternity.

            Empty silvers eyes raked over the room.  A figure stood by the doorway…the light emitting from the hall cascaded into the dank space of emptiness (for the room was unusually empty).  A sigh and a breath of cold mist came from the figure and the hall was encased in darkness with a simple flick of the switch.  The figure walked into the room and the door closed unceremoniously.  

            The figure walked towards the bed, the guitar in his grasp fell on to the chair and he sat down on the empty mass of white sheets.  He slowly turned towards the wall across from him.  Empty except for that glass casing that held his most treasured, his most…hated possession.

            The Vampire Killer…the sign of a true and powerful Belmont…

            His power…his sickening curse.

            The brown leather of the whip still glistened brightly as it had for countless centuries.  In the end, all he felt was a sick taste in his mouth as he remembered that last battle…so much blood and death…and it was HE who spilled most of it.

            The vampire that had been killing and ravaging the city was gone…but the scent of death still haunted him.

            He slowly pulled out a syringe from his pocket.  He stared at it for…how long, he didn't care.  Tying a thin, broken band around his arm just above a large vein, he closed his eyes and let out a soft gasp as he felt the temporary escape from the syringe fill the inside of him.  His eyes open to let out one tear, then two, then more as time drifted by.

Gazing towards the closet, he could hear a crash as the broken frame fell into pieces on to the ground. Dropping the syringe from his limp hand, he fell on his side on to the empty bed and moved only slightly to gaze up at the ceiling.  His silver eyes remained empty but the salty waters were flowing more and more.

            "…God…I'm so fucked up."

**

            "Tristam!  Get your ass up here!  The concert is about to start!"

            Tristam looked up from his idle tuning and gazed over at the stage manager.  His wild, tangled black hair hung over his face, where one could see the tips of red that spiral down strands of the dark mass, and he breathed out gently before looking down to his Warwick Vampyre guitar…silver…like his eyes.

            "Hey dude, what's wrong?  You've been a downer lately."

            "It's nothing Chris…I've just had a bad head ache that's all."

            Chris looked down at his band mate and sighed.  _You've always had a bad headache…_ "Dude, you look like shit today…I'm sure it's not just a head ache."

            Tristam stood up gruffly, his attitude cold and stern, "It's nothing…just lack of sleep."

            A hand went forward, slapping him on the back and he turned to the grinning face of their bassist, "Now come on!  You're like a vampire!  You NEVER sleep."  She lifted her hand to muss his already tangled mess of hair, her laughter ringing in her eyes, "Cheer up!  You'll go up there to all your _groupies and you'll forget what a shit-fest life is."_

            Tristam only scowled more, but begun to relax, _They want to help me…but how could they know of all that I had been through…?_

            "Hey you jackasses, the crowd is getting wild!" cried the stage manager, "Get your asses out there NOW!"

            "All right, don't be such a dick!" The bassist looked around, slightly confused and in a grinning daze, "Where's Jimmy?"

            "Out here you bastards!" Jimmy, holding his drumsticks, glared back at the rest of his band mates, growling, "Pick up your shit and come on!"

            Tristam silently, lifted the guitar.  The name Lillith was carved into the Vampyre as he dragged it, along with himself, on to the stage, and the cries from the audience rang towards him.  

            _Music…my favorite escape…the only way, other than Lady Heroin from which I can leave such a painful reality.  With a serene smile, he could hear the crowd grow silent.  Gently kissing the guitar, as was his tradition, he moved forward towards the microphone.  The dark, deep notes of the bass rumbled forth, and soon he could feel his fingers, under control of a power greater than his own, pluck the strings carefully, tenderly…perfectly._

            ***_"She shines in a world full of ugliness._

_            She matters when everything is meaningless._

_            Fragile…she doesn't see her beauty, _

_            She tries to go away…_

_            Sometimes, it just that nothing seems worth saving_

_            I can't watch her slip away."_

            His rich tenor, almost baritone voice, sung the words whith such power, if not, such despair that, even those so far away, can hear each note placed.  His eyes were closed as they were in their songs and Chris, the lead guitarist, added more just to Tristam's voice than the song itself.

            _ "I won't let you fall apart…_

_I won't let you fall apart…_

_I won't let you fall apart…_

_            I won't let you fall apart."_

            The chorus, while still calm, appeared to have more power from the voice than the verse.  Tristam couldn't hear a few of their fans sing with him.  Banners holding their logos covered some of the lights of the stadium.  _Et Misere _were on the tongues of chanters.  Only Tristam didn't seem to acknowledge them (the bassist spun around her large instrument around her neck and the guitarist was smiling with approval as the drummer juggled his drumsticks between the verse and the chorus).  He was too lost in the music.

            _"She reads the mind of all the people as they pass her by_

_            Hoping someone would see…_

_            If I could fix myself I'd do that…_

_            But it's too late for me…"_

            Now the audience were screaming, the chorus ringing out through their minds and stung the air with it's essence.  Tristam had his eyes closed still, even has he shouted his words.  He didn't even notice his bleeding fingers as blood began to coat the steel strings of the Vampyre (for he never remembers to use his pick).

            _"I won't let you fall apart!_

_            I won't let you fall apart!_

_            I won't let you fall part!_

_            I won't let you fall apart!"_

            There was pause.  The audience fell to silence, as was the effect.  Tristam began the song once more.  The tone was calm…surreal…almost like an unearthly peace after a vicious battle.  His voice, almost whispering into the mike, broke such silence of humane voices…

            _"We'll find the perfect place to go where we can run and hide…_

_            I'll build a wall and we can keep him on the other side…_

_            But thinking into and thinking…_

_            And thinking…and thinking…_

_            And I'm thinking…and thinking…and thinking…"_

            Soon the violent rage and power came back, but not in the voice, but in the music.  Their fans battle amongst themselves, lost in their mind.  The setting from chilling peace, to bone crushing violence was also the effect. Tristam still had his eyes closed, waiting for that time where he can unleash his voice again.

            **_Wake up._**

            Tristam's eyes widened, his breath caught in his throat.  For the first time he looked at his audience.  _Who said that…?_

            He scanned for the owner, yet the voice seem to ring in his mind…but it couldn't be.  That wasn't possible…Cold sweat ran down his face.

            **_You can't hide forever…your destiny calls for you._**

            _Who are you…?_

_            **The one who is calling for the true you.  The person you are meant to be…**_

**_No get away…not again…_**

_            **Stop hiding.**_

**_Leave me the fuck alone!_**

_            "Where are you…?" Tristam whispered, his heart pounding painfully against his chest.  He could feel the music slowly change…just slightly to go into the chorus.  But he can't sing yet!  He needed to find that voice…_

_                "There's something I need to do…" _

            That one part came out as a whisper of fear and dread, an ill feeling surrounding the stadium.

            His eyes kept searching, kept watching, kept stalking until he noticed one person…just one person in a room of hundreds not moving, not budging, gazing at him and only him, coldly.

            **_It is time…_****_Belmont_****_._**

**"NOOOO!!!!"  Tristam reeled back, knocking the microphone down, an ear splitting noise screaming through the air.  Tristam felt himself fall back.  The music ended painfully and abruptly as soon Tristam fell on to the ground of the stage.  His eyes wide with horror, he ripped the cord from his guitar and run, crashing into the drum set, causing a chaotic stir.**

            The audience cheered, thinking this to be all part of the show, and the band, knowing Tristam to be eccentric and at times, unsettling, could only watch in disbelief as their lead vocalist and rhythm guitarist ran with such speed, away from the concert.

            The stage manager was knocked unto the ground as he was the last to see Tristam run, "…what the fuck was that?!" 

Part 1: Broken Memories

***For all those who are Nine Inch Nails fans, the italicized and quoted lyrics are from the song The Fragile by Nine Inch Nails…thus Copyrighted Nine Inch Nails…don't sue me.

Author's Note: Aw…Tristam…my Belmont…mine…I made him.  I don't know whether to make Julius his father, his uncle, his great uncle father or whatever…I just know that I had a dream about him and he had to a star in this story…besides…he is just so painfully angsty…;D  I love angst. Oh and yes…Warwick has a guitar named Vampyre…and yes…I want one very much.


	3. Part two: Scars and Resolutions

            Old newspaper littered the alleyways.  Reports of massacres were plastered on to the ground.  Fliers flew like leaves in the fall, Fliers warning for parents to keep their children safe and for adults to keep themselves safe.  Blood also littered the walls and concrete sidewalks of the city and its alleyways.

            Tristam didn't care for any of these things as he sprinted far from the stadium, far from everyone.  Tears were pouring on his face and he had wished there was a bit of his Lady left in his pocket.  He felt his sides splitting, and his legs soon became numb from exhaustion, yet still he ran, his black hair with red strands flying wildly through the wind.  

            Tristam kept running until he finally tripped over one step and crashed on to the ground.  The impact was hard on his head and using his hands to support himself up, he could see crimson drops on the white concrete steps.  His head now throbbing he crawled up those glistening steps, still moving despite his exhaustion.

            _I won't go back…I will not…so much blood and death that surrounds me…I cannot go back to that!_

Tristam whimpered as he pushed open the doors.  Only candles littered darkness.  Stain glassed windows appeared clear in the night and the altar was empty, free of those who had come for forgiveness and salvation.

            _I haven't been here in so long…but I feel safe here…he can't…he can't follow me…no one can haunt me here…another escape._

Tristam dragged himself into the chapel and the doors closed behind him.  He slowly stood up and his heart felt at peace.  The peace and ecstasy drugs and music had given him were inside of this holy place.  He twirled around and fell onto the red carpet, gazing up on to the ceiling where statures of angels circled around him.

            Forgiveness for that hunt, for that battle in which he had lost all hope of sanity and peace…this place…forgiveness…peace.

            All he wanted…was peace.

            He could hear soft footsteps on the floor and slowly he sat up.  His eyes, naturally adjusted to darkness gazed over to a man who had just seem to enter the chapel.  Tristam was silent as the man slowly bowed his head at the altar, yet didn't make the proper sign of the cross.  

            The man's light platinum blonder hair flowed after him.  He wore a simple black trench coat, only the top few buttons left undone.  The coat was wet, leaving Tristam to wonder how long he had stayed there, laying on the chapel floor…long enough so it rained?

            Tristam slowly stood up an began to mutter a quick apology when he felt something…something from that man who now sat at the pews in front of the altar, calmly, as if waiting for him to say something.  The feeling began to grow heavy around him and he stepped back to breathe.

            "For many years I haven't entered a church…it's funny that now I should…" The man appeared to be talking to Tristam, who only stared back.  The only sound echoing from the walls was the harsh breathing of the black haired young man.  Finally, the man in the trench coat looked towards him, "I have never known Belmonts to run as fast like you…then again, I have known them to be able to teleport." 

            "You…you were the one calling me…leave me alone…"  Tristam felt everything shake around him as he backed away more from this man…this monster, "Can you see all I want is peace!"

            "Oh yes…peace…" The man looked forwards once more, "Peace with this?" only a second later a syringe flew from the man's hand, landing in front of feet of the shocked Belmont.

            "How did you…"

            "You were careless, careless in using that as a way for peace." The man still looked forward, his silver-blue eyes, "Your family was that of noble, strong men and woman who took on their destiny with pride and in fact, such strength that even I can't help but envy.  But my circumstances are different…now seeing you."  The man frowned, his eyes closed in thoughts, "Never the less…destiny calls for you."

            "You don't know me!"  Tristam felt no fear now, just anger at this…stranger for reminding him of someone he didn't want to be anymore.  "I don't give a damn about fate, or destiny!  I could care less for what my family were!  I will NEVER hold that fuckin' whip again!"

            "You, have no choice…" The man stood up and a red aura seemed to emit from him.  The unsettling feeling around Tristam grew into a realization…

            "You're…a vampire…"  Tristam felt his anguish disappear into a cold fear.  He felt bile rise up from his stomach, but even such face of his nightmare, he kept control, "You're…a vampire…how can you…you shouldn't be able to be here!  The crosses they-"

            "The crosses…yes they are painful aren't they…" the man simply stated, walking to a statue of a golden cross and gently resting a gloved hand on it, "However…if I can come here…then it must mean I'm…the father of evil you may say…or something else entirely.  I am sure you wish not to find out if I'm either."

            Tristam backed up until he fell onto one of the red cushions of the pews.   Crawling on his back away from the man, he could feel a cold sweat run down his forehead, "Please…leave me alone…I don't want this…I thought…no I had hoped that you were all just nightmares…that you all were only a figment of my imagination…you're not real…"

            The man towered of the cowering body of the Belmont.  He grimaced slightly seeing such a strong ancestry line dwindle down to this…this cowering child.  "Are you so weak?…any other Belmont would've either recognized me or try to kill me.  Yet you are now whimpering in front of one who could be an ally…or…if in fact you are as weak as you hold yourself, an enemy…"

            Tristam held on to the pew, cradling his body against the wood.  He felt burning tears on his hands and still whimpered, wishing he was under the influence so that he can pass this on as another sinister nightmare, "Please…go away…" he murmured quietly, trembling as if Death as calling to him.

            "I see I must take drastic measures and force you to go back to what fate intended for you…oh well…if you die…it will not matter."  With an easy swift movement, Tristam felt the impact with the wall as the man latched on to his throat, pinning him.  Blood went down side of Tristam's face and he desperately tried to pull the hand holding him away.

            "L-let me go!  Stop!"  He felt air slowly leave him, his struggling more and more desperate.

            "Not until you fight back."

            "I am fighting bac-"  the grip on his throat tightened and he coughed harshly, trying to suck back air.

            "Not like this…but like the Belmont you are trying to hide from.  Remember…it won't matter if you die."

            Tristam soon stopped his struggling.  Death…yes…that will give him peace and freedom…freedom from destiny.  So simple…he let the man kill him…that's all…he will let this vampire kill him.

            However…that was not so.  At seeing him stop struggling, the man dropped Tristam easily, "Pathetic…is that what you wish for?  To die?...Your blood must've been placed in the wrong body."

            Tristam looked away…his throat felt bruise and somehow…he felt disappointment, "You're not going to kill me?"

            "And waste my time?  No, I am not." The man looked down at him with a sudden interest, "…despite how much the times changed, I never knew a man to wear something that large around his neck."

            Tristam knew what he was talking about, "…it's nothing…a collar that's all."

            "You're hiding something…something that may answer why you are so afraid of fate."  The man knelt down in front of him and slowly moved a gloved hand towards Tristam's neck again…but not to choke him.

            "Don't you dare touch it!  Leave it alone!"  

            The man smirked at the boy's newfound defensive, even angry demeanor.  Again, as swiftly as he had pinned Tristam to the wall, he ripped off the collar.  "So…that's why you are so afraid."  

            Two small wounds stood out from the mass of pale flesh.  Puncture wounds.  Tristam immediately covered the scars with his hand, His eyes filling with despair, fear, but most of all…rage, "You son of a bitch…"

            "A collar is for those who are enslaved…and no wonder you wear it.  You are a slave to your fear…your fear of the ones you are supposed to hunt.  Your fears of destiny…guess what…you can't hide from it anymore…"

            Tristam slammed both his fists onto the ground, "You…you should've left me alone!  You should've just leave me be!  You fucking bastard!  You should've killed me!"

            _So…now you will prove to me your real worth…_The man smirked, "Like I said…why would I waste my time…"

            Tristam stood up.  His head hung low and he could feel an anger and hate run through him.  He didn't notice his own aura of power surging through his vein.  

            The man stood there, calmly, "So…I'll actually be able to test your strength…" he slowly opened his trench coat, a sword pulled out from its sheath.  Yet he didn't go into a fighting stance, "Go on and fight me."

            Tristam eyes narrowed, "I won't fight you…I'll kill you!" He held out one hand, a blue flame surrounding it.  With an inhuman speed he launched at the man, his silver eyes appearing to glow.

            The man dodged, easily, "You're too inexperienced, how long has it been since you last fought?"

            Tristam snarled, the power still glowing in his eyes and his hands.  The blue flames from his hand launched out towards the man.  If he had his whip, he could easily win such a fight, but that accursed artifact was not with him at the moment.  

            The man still held his calm demeanor.  With a wave of his hand the flames vanished.  He opened his eyes and saw that the boy was not in front of him.  _Did you run again? He felt something press against the back of his head and didn't turn to see who it was, "A gun?  Well…I guess it is time you caught up with the weaponry."_

            "Shut up, first off my name is Tristam, secondly, I don't know who the fuck you are but you're lucky I didn't just go into your ploy of attack."

            The man smirked, "You ended it so quickly…I didn't even have a chance to see the top of your strength…that was a weak show, but I still felt the fire of your ancestors in you…Tristam."

            "Tell me who the fuck are you!" Tristam pressed his finger closer to the trigger, ready to shoot.

            "My name is Alucard, Tristam, and the call for you has started.  I'd suggest you take that gun down before I seriously decide to actually fight you."

            "No."

            Alucard sighed and lifted one hand.

            The gun was thrown from Tristam's grip across the chapel, "What the…" Slammed yet again to the wall, he looked up to see red flames launch towards him…all around him.  Immediately he got up and jumped, ran, dodged the flames, his fishnet shirt barely getting a singe.

            Alucard quickly went after him, jumping from the ground, his sword poised.  Just before Tristam can gain his gun, Alucard slashed down towards the boys' head.

            Tristam rolled to as the sword made impact with the ground, grabbing at the gun.  He rolled on to his back, the gun aimed and ready.  

            To his shock, no one was there, "Alucard!  Where ever you are come out!  You brought this upon yourself you bastard!"

            Tristam still heard nothing but silence.  He slowly became relaxed.  _Was that it…has he left me alone…?_

           A growl was his silent question's reply.  A large black wolf leapt on to him from behind, knocking him down and trying to force its way towards his throat.  Using his hands, Tristam tried desperately to push the creature back, using his gun to hit it across the head.

            The wolf got off in him, shaking its head, leaving him enough time to stand.  Before he can fully look around him, a fierce kicked knocked him down.  He looked up only to see Alucard, his trench coat off and his cold gaze glaring back at him.  He was about to move but then a sword blocked his eyes, also glaring into his eyes.

            "It seems I have best you Belmont.  Pity…I guess it will be me to end my father once again."

            "Your…your father…?"  The sword only moved closer to him.

            "Yes…You can guess who is…you can sense him in my blood…but whether you guess or not is no concern…goodbye."

            Alucard pulled the sword back and went to send the last strike.

            Tristam's eyes widened.  Yes…he did sense him…the father of the one who could kill him.  Before the sword could reach his target, his hand gripped the blade firmly.  Tristam stood up, now at level with the calm gaze of Alucards'.  Tristam can feel the hate and power surge through him, "Dracula…your father…no wonder the wordplay…"  Letting go of the sword, he watched as Alucard backed up.  Tristam knew that once again he had an aura of power through him…but at the mention of the Count, it had multiplied.  Tristam still held his gaze with Alucard and made a soft laugh, "You knew that somehow I would show my power…you had no intention of killing me…you knew I would… 'awaken', didn't you?  Alucard…"

            Alucard nodded, sheathing his sword, "I had to force some sense back into you.  You can't escape fate, even if it is too horrifying to face.  You are needed…for the sake of mortals…of humans."

            Tristam growled, "I could care less about anyone.  I tried to run away…but I guess…" he placed a hand at his neck…where the scars lay, "You or lady Destiny, won't let me."

            Alucard merely stood silent.

            Tristam looked up, "Fine…if that's how it must be, very well.  I'll get this over with.  Take me to my fate."

Part 2: Scars and Resolutions

Author Note:  Longer than the last parts.  So…Alucard has convinced the very unwilling Tristam…I could've EASILY made this something slash and yaoi…but this is not a yaoi story.  No…sorry.  And there isn't any romance yet but there will be.  I know the battle is a bit weak, but I can't describe all the cool moves these people can do!  A…a battle at the church…interesting.  I don't care if Alucard seems OOC, no one is perfect…I tried my best.  Besides, he is cold and I can't help but make him smirk and all…This took a while for me to write…but I'm happy with it…r/r…you know the drill.


End file.
